My new lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its relatively disease-resistant, brilliantly colored flowers and dark green, glossy foliage led me to select this new plant for asexual propagation and study with the result that I have found distinctive and advantageous characteristics in the new plant which make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily culture cut flower production. Propagation of this new lily through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.